


left and right!

by GOTHCHAEWON



Series: Adventures at Pledis Summer Camp [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Demons, Horror, Ouija, Psychological Horror, Religious Cults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHCHAEWON/pseuds/GOTHCHAEWON
Summary: do your best, but maybe not sometimes.
Series: Adventures at Pledis Summer Camp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702651
Kudos: 5





	left and right!

"come on, it's just up ahead!" vernon looked back at his 12 friends before continuing down the forested path he had memorized by heart. chan and soonyoung ran excitedly, a little ways behind him. the rest of the group straggled behind the three.

the boys had gone out walking because they were tired of staying in their cabins all they time. since vernon knew the roads the best, they let him lead the way.

they all looked around at their new surrondings. the forest was thick, lush and green, smelling of fresh rain. looking around as well, jihoon noticed that seungkwan wasn't doing any thing except walking. it was strange for seungkwan, he normally would've said something about something by now, but he was quiet the entire day.

"damn, seungkwan must be out of it or something." jihoon whispered to wonwoo.

"what makes you say that?" he questioned.

"he hasn't flinched at anything yet, or complained about wanting to go back."

"It's not nice to talk about someone right in front of them." seungkwan said flatly.

the two boys jumped back a little bit, shocked at how quickly he had moved from the back to the front. before they could even ask, he turned around and continued walking a bit faster than the rest of the boys who straggled behind.

"he's been acting like that all day, maybe he's just in a mood?" seungcheol reasoned.

"what if something serious happened to him, though?" joshua said.

"exactly, what if someone close to him died?" minghao said, matter-of-factly. "it's best to leave it alone right?"

"what if he's just being moody?" jun says, rolling his eyes. "what if he's doing this on purpose?"

"what if he's possessed by the demon we tried to summon with the Ouija board?" jeonghan said, chuckling.

"hey! that's not funny! don't say shit like that!" seokmin covered his ears.

jeonghan laughed a bit more as seungcheol hit him. 

"stop it! you're scaring him!" seungcheol said sternly, but jeonghan laughed even more.

"he has his reasons." seungkwan said, standing in front of them with an apathetic face. they all jumped as they realized how close he was to them all, despite going farther ahead. he turned around once more and continued down the path.

"come on, you guys! we're almost there!" soonyoung called out.

"hurry up, slowpokes!" chan chimed in.

"race you two!" vernon said, taking off running.

"hey! get back here!" the other two cried.

seungkwan walked after them as the other 11 stayed silent not wanting to get spooked again.

"we're here!" vernon spread his arms out wide in the middle of the large clearing.

"wow, sollie, it's so spacious here!" soonyoung smiled.

"this clearing has been here ever since I found it when I was little, since I used to go camping here."

"it's so pretty here! minghao, take a photo of me for carat!"

"just in a sec...i just need to know where..." minghao trailed off, wandering around the 11 boys looking for something.

"hao, what are you searching for?" mingyu said, chuckling nervously.

"where's seungkwan?"

all 12 boys immediately recognized his absense from them all.

"shit..." "wait what?" "aw crap." "huh??" "are you-"

suddenly in sync they all yelled, "seungkwan?" they kept walking with hansol's guidance around the huge lot, calling out his name.

"hey kwan! this isn't funny! come and join us!"

"come one man, just tell us you're alive or something!"

"come out from where you're hiding, you little bitch."

"seungkwan! vernon's gonna start crying if you don't get back here!"

"no i'm not!" Vernon whined.

"yes, you will." wonwoo said.

"it's a bit obvious that you will." minghao crossed his arms. "you're even tearing up."

"you sure about that? i see your tears falling." jun chuckled a bit.

"stop making fun of him!" seokmin defended vernon who was wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"what is he gonna do about it?" jihoon said, smirking. "cry?"

"jihoon, stop!" seungcheol glared at the shorter boy.

"damn," jihoon drawled, "I can never make jokes in this place. y'all are snowflakes."

"one of us is missing, jihoon." jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"you sound like a Kardashian jdhhhdhdh" soonyoung laughed.

reaching out to the farther parts of the misty clearing, they decided to take a rest from the constant walking.

"oh my god...what if he got lost?" vernon paced back and forth with his hands on his head. "and now he can't hear us! and we can't hear him! what do we do?" seungcheol put his hands on the anxious boy's shoulders. "calm down vernon, we can't get worked up like this. if we do we won't find him."

"cheol-hyung is right! we have to stay cool, so that we don't start yelling and blaming each other for seungkwan getting lost like some weird hallmark kids movie."

"that's oddly specific soonyoung..." chan said, blinking confusedly.

"a bit too specific..." mingyu said.

"it's just soonyoung beibg soonyoung. he's always weird like that." jun said, brushing it off.

"but anyways," wonwoo started, "I think we should look over-" a flash of a mirror reflecting off light hit jeonghan's eye. he slightly flinched when he realized what it was."hey, that's seungkwan's mirror signal!" 

"maybe he's trying to find us!" vernon said excitedly. 

"it is, but where is this coming from?" mingyu said looking around.

_fin. (for now.)_


End file.
